


You Look So Good In Blue

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [21]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Caught, Dark Comedy, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "They found the body. I mean the police..."Gerard ran a hand through his hair and fisted it hard."...it's not the first according to the article. There were others. He's getting sloppy and...""Who's getting sloppy?"Gerard whirled around and saw his brother."Mikey."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRomRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/gifts).



> Hey, everyone!
> 
> So lots of you asked in the last fic if we would be willing to continue this AU. The loudest of course was my lovely beta _***RedRomRomance***_. Seems she has a soft spot for Serial Killer!Mikey. Well, today her wish came true. My Clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I present the continued story of Gerard and his unique over protective brother Mikey. Now Frank and Gerard are married and Frank has stopped with the bad pick up lines...he instead traded it for a corny joke book. Frank is good to Gerard, but it does not mean that Mikey is willing to let go of his job as his brother's protector, but soon Frank has a new co-worker and Mikey has some competition. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later, December***_

Frank woke early. It had become a habit since he realized that Mikey would let himself in to sit on the end of Frank's bed at night, watching him sleep and sharpening a knife. It scared the living shit out of him the first time he woke up needing a piss to find Mikey sitting there. Mikey would still do it occasionally, though not so much since Gerard consented to marry Frank, and making him the happiest man on the planet. It still creeped Frank out, though, but he knew his brother-in-law didn't sleep much and didn't exactly believe in boundaries, so he kinda just lived with it now.

Yawning, Frank looked at Gerard's sleeping form in the dim early morning light and smiled. Gerard was curled up with his arms wrapped around his pillow, a cute half smile on his lips, and the most amazing case of bed head/sex hair he'd ever seen. He looked totally adorable, and Frank's heart swelled with pride that he got to see him like this...and that he got to call him his.

Frank brushed Gerard's unruly hair from his face without waking him, then slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to start the coffee maker that he'd bought for them at Christmas, and privately called Doris...though don't ask him why. It had cost nearly a month's salary, but it had proven to be a very good buy, cos it didn't just make coffee, it did teas and hot chocolates too. Neither Frank or Gerard could really wake up without a coffee, and they both drank chai tea during the day, and a hot chocolate before bed...so Frank thought it was worth it.

Walking into the kitchen in just his boxers, and with his own somewhat impressive bed hair, Frank paused in the doorway, blinked twice, then headed to the machine.

"Morning Mikey."

He murmured to their uninvited, but totally expected guest.

"Morning Frankie. Looks like you had a fun night with Gee."

Mickey had as apple in his hand and he was carving precise slices off of it...with a scalpel.

"Gee up yet?"

Frank shook his head, turning on the machine with one hand and scratching his ass with the other.

"Nah, he's still sleeping. The smell of this coffee should bring him round in a minute or two, though."

He turned around and leaned back against the counter casually.

"So, what brings you here at..."

He glanced at the digital clock on the oven then looked back.

"5:42 am on a Sunday?"

"Gerard has his Christmas party coming up at his company."

"And?"

"Are you going?"

"Of course...why wouldn't I be?"

"Good."

Mikey shoved the scalpel into the apple hard.

"I'm going to wake up Gee."

He got up and left the room.

Frank raised an eyebrow as the coffee finished.

"What the fuck was _that_ about?"

He muttered, turning to pour three cups of strong black coffee.

"Mikey, I'm fine really, it was just..."

Gerard looked up and saw Frank standing in the door carrying coffee. He needed a cup so badly right now. He made grabby hands at his husband.

Frank grinned, handing over Gerard's favorite Batman mug, then giving Mikey one with fake blood splatter and a quote from American Psycho on it, before sipping from the brown UPS mug he'd taken from the break room at work on his fist day there.

"Morning baby..."

He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

"I am now."

Gerard smiled and took a sip of his coffee with a touch of cinnamon.

"Perfect."

Mikey drank his, which had so much milk in, it cooled off fast enough, just how he liked it.

"Think about what I said, Gee."

He put the cup down on the nightstand and patted Gerard's thigh.

"be seeing you Frankie."

Mikey got up and left. Frank was used to Mikey's weirdness by now, so he didn't think much of it. He smiled at Gerard.

"What did he want?"

He asked as he sipped his drink.

"Nothing important really. So do I get my morning kiss?"

"Of course baby."

Frank brought up his right hand and gently cupped Gerard's face as he leaned in and pressed their lips together...his coffee all but forgotten in his other hand.

"Mmmm, coffee flavored Frankie kisses are the best."

Frank chuckled.

"Even at 6 in the morning?"

"Six? As in AM?"

"Yup."

Gerard yawned.

"Might as well get up and shower then."

"It's Sunday...you know that, right?"

"Yes but its inventory week."

He pushed the covers off and stretched.

Frank quickly set his cup down and practically tackled Gerard.

"But I wanna cuddle."

He whined.

"Frankie! "

Gerard squirmed with the weight of his not so slender husband on him.

"You’re gonna make me late!"

Frank huffed slightly.

"Fine. But listen...I got a new joke book yesterday, so be prepared..."

He smirked, kissing Gerard's cheek then letting him up.

"You wanna hear one now?...I mean the ones I read so far are just smart-ass questions, but there's a lot. So...do you?"

He said as he followed Gerard toward the bathroom, with every intention of following him inside and making him even later.

"Even if I say no you are going to tell me anyway ."

Gerard stuck his tongue out playfully and started to disrobe.

Frank grinned.

"You're right there..."

He pushed down his boxers.

"So...why is it that if someone yells out 'duck' they're helping you...but if they yell 'chicken' they're insulting you?"

Gerard rolled his eyes as he stepped under the water.

Frank stepped in after him, pressing his chest against Gerard's back and wrapping his arms around his beautiful husband.

"Does a two-humped camel store more water than a one-humped camel?"

"Frankieeee."

Gerard whined as he soaped his hair.

Frank ran his right hand down Gerard's wet stomach, following the light hair of his treasure trail.

"If you choke a Smurf, what color does it turn?"

He murmured, pressing his lips to the side of Gerard's neck, just below his ear.

"If you are trying to turn me on, you are doing the opposite."

Gerard rinsed the soap out of his hair and grabbed the body wash.

Frank wrapped his fingers around Gerard's (mostly) soft cock.

"Why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?"

He started to move his hand.

"Frankie."

Gerard tried to sound stern.

"Let me finish."

"Oh...you're gonna _finish_ alright..."

Frank smirked, stroking Gerard faster.

"Does a man-eating shark eat women, too?"

Gerard tried to concentrate on rinsing himself off, but his clock decided to go with Frank's movement despite his words. Frank shifted against Gerard's back, his hard cock trapped between his stomach and his husband's ass. He started grinding against him as he jerked Gerard off quickly.

"How much can I get away with and still go to h-heaven?"

His voice hitched at the end.

Frankie...I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me."

Frank growled slightly, then sucked at the spot where Gerard's neck met his shoulder as he swiped his thumb over the head of Gerard's cock. Gerard cried out and painted Frank's hand and the wall. Frank stroked Gerard through his orgasm, then kissed his shoulder and stepped back, wrapping his hand around himself as he wasn't quite there yet. Gerard dropped to his knees pushing Frank's hand out of the way. He grabbed Frank's clock and sucked it into his mouth.

"Ahh f-fuck!"

Frank exclaimed brokenly, his hands going to Gerard's hair, twisting in the newly washed strands and pulling slightly...his head smacking back against the tiles at the feeling of being engulfed by the man he loved more than anything else in the world.

"If a candle factory burns down, does...oh, _fuck it_...suck it baby."

Gerard smirked. He finally got Frank to shut up.

*

*

*

"65,66,67,68...fuck! "

Gerard jumped as Penny grabbed his hip making him drop the box of cards he was in the middle of counting.

“Kenny! “

"Little jumpy there sweetheart."

Kenny smirked, blatantly staring at Gerard's ass for a moment.

"Kenny. I was so close to finishing the box."

Gerard groaned and bent over to pick up the cards.

"I just got to 69 too."

"Best number in the world, that."

Kenny said, squeezing Gerard's ass...well it was _right there_!...what?...was he just supposed to ignore it?

"Kenny!"

Gerard jumped back.

"I'm married!"

"Nobody's perfect..."

Kenny grinned, wiggling his eyebrows and stepping closer, boxing Gerard into the corner.

"Come on honey...no one will know..."

He reached out and ran a finger down Gerard's cheek.

"Just a kiss?"

Gerard was wide eyed. He didn’t know what to do.

The boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Kenny had always been partial to a bit of venison.

"Don't you want to be friends?..."

He said, moving closer so his chest was nearly touching Gerard's. He placed one hand on the boy's hip.

"I won't bite...unless you're into that."

He smirked, moving his face toward Gerard's neck. Gerard could not think of words. He was concentrating on this man, who was not his husband, touching him. Then his phone rang.

Kenny frowned, nuzzling Gerard's neck.

"Leave it."

He snapped, moving his hand from Gerard's hip, toward his ass. Gerard knew that ring tone it was Mikey.

"I have to get it."

"No you don't..."

Kenny pushed Gerard further into the corner, leaning into him.

"Let voicemail get it."

"It's my..."

The phone stopped. Then it rang again.

"Turn it off. We're busy here."

Gerard knew he was in trouble. There was only a handful of them in the building right now. Kenny pushed his hips forward, pressing their crotches together as he licked the side of Gerard's neck.

"You d-don't understand..."

"Relax and go with it..."

Kenny growled, starting to grind against the other man.

"Gonna have you _beggin'_ for my cock soon."

Gerard felt Mikey's presence before he saw him. Kenny moved the hand that on Gerard's ass, and started to unzip Gerard's pants.

"Gerard."

Kenny's head snapped around, his hand halfway inside Gerard's underwear.

"Fuck off pal, this room's occupied."

"Mikey."

Gerard could see Mikey’s hand twitching. He couldn't let him kill Kenny though, not at the job. It would look badly for sure. Kenny looked at Gerard.

"That your husband?...kinda weedy ain't he?..."

He scoffed.

"You should be with a _real_ man."

He grabbed and squeezed Gerard's cock as he said the last two words, smirking at the look on the younger man's face. It was only a second, but Gerard found himself alone against the wall and Kenny was knocked out on the floor.

"Mikey, you can't not here."

"Go home Gerard."

"Mikey, no please. come with me."

Mikey growled, but nodded. They stopped by HR and explained that Gerard fainted. The fact that he looked horrible from his almost rape helped. Mikey led Gerard to his car and they left.<hr />

Kenny woke up on the floor of the filing room.

"What the..."

He pulled himself to his feet using the edge of one of the filing cabinets. He looked around, trying to remember why he was there.

After a moment, he remembered the boy he'd been after for the last month, the feeling of being pressed against him, and then...was there someone else there?...he couldn't get his head straight.

Grunting in annoyance, he straightened out his suit, then headed out.

"When did it get dark?"

He murmured to himself as he left the building and crossed the badly lit parking lot toward his car.

*

*

*

It was past midnight and most of the stragglers were gone. There were three left in the bar. A woman and two men. He was pretty sure the woman was a pro, though. She was working on one of the suits and ignoring the other one. He didn;t look too pissed so probably didn't swing that way or knew she was working. He watched him get up and grab his coat to leave. He leaned against the wall next to the bar with the unlit cigarette. He was just in the light, but mostly shadows. His pants were slung low on his hips and the light hit his skin perfectly. When the man was just about to his car he called out.

"Hey gotta light?"

Kenny turned and smirked.

"Sure sugar..."

He pulled his lighter out of his pocket as he stepped toward the other man. He couldn't see the guy's face, but he figured...any port in a storm, right?

"Thanks."

He leaned forward so the guy could see his smooth chest. He wasn't young, but he looked the part. Kenny flicked on his lighter and stepped closer.

"Do I know you?...you look familiar."

"I don't think so."

He smiled.

"But I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

Kenny smiled devilishly.

"I wouldn't be adverse to that..."

He flicked his lighter closed after lighting the boy's cigarette.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What can you afford?"

Kenny smirked.

"I don't know. What do you do?"

He didn't want to be caught out by some cop's honey trap...again.

"Daddy, you have never experienced what I can do."

Kenny's eyes widened, then he stepped even closer.

"Well, why don't you show me sugar?"

He raised an eyebrow and grinned, shark-like.

"This way then."

He beckoned down the alley next to the bar.

Kenny grinned and followed the boy into the shadows. He'd missed out on Gerard earlier, but he'd have fun with this slut tonight, and get his hands on Gerard next time. He'd have Gerard on his hands and knees, screaming like the bitch he is...next time. But for now...

"How far we going then?"

Kenny smirked at his own double entendre. He stopped midway down the alley. Away from anyone seeing them at the entrance. He leaned against the wall and propped on foot up. He crooked a finger towards his prey. Kenny walked toward him, a confident swagger in his steps. He placed one hand on the wall, just to the left of the boy's head and leered at him.

"So...what you gonna do for me...huh?"

"I thought I would blow you...unless you have other ideas."

He bared his neck for the man. Kenny chuckled.

"No...sounds good to me..."

He unzipped his pants.

"Come on then sugar...blow me away."

He spun the man around and pushed him against the wall. He slid to his knees and got down to business. Kenny grabbed hold of the boy's hair and stared down at him...he loved watching his cock getting sucked.

The shink of the blade was quiet over the sloppy blowjob. He made sure to make lots of noise as he prepared the knife for the perfect entry. When he was ready he pulled off continuing to stroke with the other hand.

"Want you to fuck me."

"Sounds like a plan."

Kenny grinned. He stood up slowly raising the knife as he went. When he reached full height he kissed the guy and shoved the knife into his gut. Kenny gasped in pained surprise, his eyes going wide and fearful, and his hands grabbing uselessly at the boy's shirt.

"You..."

He smiled as he swiftly pushed the knife in a twisted it further

"Ugahh..."

Kenny made a weird choking, gurgling sound as blood dripped from his mouth...he convulsed as his fingers spasmed against the boy's chest, his knees giving out beneath him. One more twist and he knew it was enough. The man slid down into the garbage. He wiped the blade off on him and closed it. He was about to leave when a door that he did not see opened up and the bartender stepped out.

"Hey what's going on here? Hey Hey!"

He took off cursing himself for being so careless. He could hear the sirens as he turned the corner and forced himself to slow down to a walk to avoid suspicion. He ducked into an all-night diner and went to the bathroom. He checked to make sure that his looked alright, just a few spots on his shirt that he could cover with his jacket. He then sat at the bar and ordered coffee like it was a normal night.

*

*

*

Gerard woke with a groan. He rolled over and saw the bed was empty. he could hear the shower. Frank was up getting ready for work. Frank had his eyes squeezed shut as he shampooed his hair...he didn't want a repeat of last Tuesday when he got soap in in his left eye, screamed like a girl, went to grab a towel then slipped and fell on his ass...no, he didn't want that. He didn't slip today. He finished washing and rinsing his hair, then grabbed his body wash. Gerard picked up his phone and saw he had a message from work. He played the voice mail as he groped for his cigarettes. Frank finished washing, turned off the shower then grabbed a towel. He dried himself off quickly then headed back to the bedroom as he roughly toweled his hair.

"Morning baby..."

He grinned when he saw Gerard was awake. His smile fell to concern when he saw his husband's expression.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, dropping the towel on the floor and crossing to the bed, sitting down next to Gerard and taking his hand.

"I need Mikey. I have to find him.

Gerard scrambled out of bed dropping his phone. He ran into the living room. Frank hurried after him.

"Gee, what's wrong?...what's going on?"

"He's dead. The guy that tried...he's dead."

Gerard wrapped his arms around his body shaking. Frank's eyes widened, then he pulled Gerard into his chest and hugged him close, softly stroking his fingers through Gerard's messy hair.

"Mikey?"

He wasn't sure why he even asked...the answer was sort of obvious.

"He got caught...I mean he didn't get caught, but..."

Gerard pulled away and started to pace the room.

"They found the body. I mean the police..."

Gerard ran a hand through his hair and fisted it hard.

"...it's not the first according to the article. There were others. He's getting sloppy and..."

"Who's getting sloppy?"

Gerard whirled around and saw his brother.

"Mikey."

He ran at the younger man and crushed their chests together.

"I thought they caught you."

Mikey was taken back by both Gerard's reaction and words.

"Gee, I will never be caught and..."

Gerard started to sob. Mikey looked at Frank with soft eyes. Something he rarely did.

"What's going on Frankie?"

Frank frowned.

"That guy that...you know...at Gee's work?..."

He huffed.

"You killed him, right?"

"No, I was planning on killing him after the Christmas party, that's why I asked Frankie if he was going."

"What?...but he's _dead_!..."

Frank stepped closer.

"His body was found, and if _you_ didn't kill him, then who did?"

Mikey smirked.

"Well first of all, if I had killed him, there would have been no body to find. I am not sloppy."

Mikey eased his brother onto the sofa and pulled up the news report on the crime. As he read he tsked. Frank sat down next to Gerard and pulled him into his lap, shushing him softly and rocking him slowly.

"This has all the earmarks of an amateur."

Mikey closed the news app and then walked over to where Gerard was. he slid to his knees and placed and hand on his thigh.

"Come on Gee. You know I will never get caught. I couldn't bear to be away from you."

Gerard sniffed and covered Mikey's hand with his own.

"So...you mean there's... _another serial killer_ in town?!"

Frank said in concern. One was scary enough, and yeah, he knew this wasn't exactly the safest place to live anyway...but two serial killers?...really?

"Yeah, and I need to find out who cause his sloppiness is going to get me caught."

Mikey paced and then stopped.

"Frank, it's almost 10."

Gerard went wide yed.

"Shit Frankie, you're gonna be late for work! You said you were training someone today!"

"Oh shitfuckyeah..."

Frank garbled out quickly as he moved Gerard from his lap and onto the sofa. He looked at him seriously, stilling and taking both his hands.

"Will you be okay?...I don't want to leave you alone."

Mikey gave Frank a look.

"I could call in."

Frank said with a hopeful smile...he didn't really want to train some newbie who probably wouldn't even last out the month anyway.

"No no, don't. I'll be alright, I'm still going in."

Gerard kissed Frank and then got up. he kissed Mikey and then headed for his own shower. When he was gone Mikey grabbed Frank by the shirt.

"Tell me you were not the stupid one cause if you fuck up this happiness for Gee."

Mikey pulled his favorite knife out of its hidden home and held it to Frank's throat. Frank stared at Mikey in amazement.

"Mikey, I can't even kill spiders...you <I>really</I> think I'd be able to off someone?..."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Besides, I've been with Gee since he got home...you can ask him if you don't believe me."

"True."

He dropped his shirt.

"Get to work Frankie. "

Mikey left.

*

*

*

Frank rode his motorbike to work cos it was the only way he was getting there on time. He was there just one minute before his clocking in time.

"I'm here, I'm here. No need to get your panties in a bunch Richard..."

He said to his supervisor as he ran in the door, pulling out his earbuds and shoving them in his pocket as he grabbed his time card and punched in...just as the clock ticked over the hour.

"So where's the new meat?"

He turned to look at the taller man with the ginger hair.

"Uh...do not know about new meat, but I'm Patrick your new trainee."

Frank's eyes widened a little and he swallowed.

"Oh, err...sorry...just..."

He blushed with embarrassment.

"It's just that new guys don't usually stick around that long..."

He stepped a little closer and lowered his voice conspiratorially, looking around them.

"I suspect the competition is poaching them."

"Fuck Fed Ex."

Patrick grinned.

"So should I call you..."

Patrick leaned in and looked at Frank's uniform.

"...Frank or that little shit better get here soon like Richard was."

Frank grinned...this guy seemed OK.

"Frank'll do...Patrick right?"

He held out his hand.

"I prefer Rick actually. My Dad and my uncle are both Patrick and it gets confusing...but don't call me Patty, I hate that shit."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So, you ever done anything like this before Rick?...deliveries I mean."

"I was a bike messenger for a while, but the company folded. I think driving a truck will be a piece of cake."

"Really?...I did that for a while..."

Frank chuckled.

"I got knocked off my bike by some asshole in a fucking limo, and that was it for me."

"So should we get going?"

"Oh yeah, sure. So, once you've clocked in, you get your list from the desk..."

He leads Patrick toward the front desk, and the new guy that sat there looking like his mom had ironed his shirt for him.

"Morning Gabe."

"Iero."

Patrick was shocked at how informal it all was. Frank and this Gabe guy seemed to be all business...till Richard walked through his office door and disappeared from view. Then Patrick watched a gleam enter Gabe's eye. He reached out and grabbed Frank hand.

"Frankie Frankie, why did you have to go and make me so miserable, you know you were mine and you went and got married. I can't bear the thought of sharing you with another...unless you can. How about it Frankie, You me and a Gee threesome?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. Frank rolled his eyes and shook his head, but smirked back at the other man.

"Well now you see that wouldn't really work, would it?...I mean...I only got one dick, and there's two of you...plus, there's no way you get to lay a finger on Gee, or even see him like that...sorry..."

He shrugged like it was a perfectly normal conversation.

"Anyway...I'm a one man...you know that."

"My heart. you broke it! I'll never love again Frankie, I’ll never...hey there cutie, who are you?"

Frank tutted.

"Don't even think about it Gabe...you'll scare him..."

He turned to Patrick.

"Sorry about him, he's encouragable."

"No I'm not, I fabulous!"

"Gabe!"

Richard stuck his head out the door.

"Duty calls, see you!"

Gabe flounced out of the room and into the office.

"He's a...something isn't he?"

Frank nodded.

"Yeah, that's <I>one</I> word for him. Ok, so you get your list from here..."

He showed Patrick the handheld devices that had their lists already loaded each day.

"When you've got your own run, you'll have your very own one of these with your name written on it in sharpie."

He turned it over and pointed to where 'Fronkie.I' was scrawled in messy red ink.

Patrick laughed.

"So let's head for the truck. Do you have a name for yours?"

"No. No, nope, not at all, definitely not, no..."

Frank headed toward the parking lot they kept the trucks in, his cheeks burning hot.

"Yes you do, come on, what is it, I promise not to laugh."

Frank stopped as they reached his truck and sighed.

"Ok, yes I do...but you can't tell _anyone_...I mean absolutely no one...got it?"

Patrick made a cross over his chest and held up two fingers.

"Scouts honor."

"Were you really a scout?..."

Frank shook his head.

"Never mind...ok, so Rick, I'd like you to meet..."

He looked around to make sure no one was listening...no one was. He looked at Patrick, placing one hand on the hood of his truck.

"Pansy."

He said quietly.

"Talking to Pansy again Frankie?"

Mikey appeared out of nowhere and normally Frank was ready for it, which was no fun for Mikey anymore, but today he got him good cause Frank screamed like a girl. Mikey grinned.

Frank spun to look at him, wide eyed.

"Mikey you ass...what you doing here?..."

His anger suddenly turned to concern.

"Is it Gee?...is he ok?"

"He's fine, I just dropped off lunch to him."

Patrick stood there looking back and forth between the two guys.

Frank nodded, then remembered the new guy's presence.

"Oh...Mikey, this is the guy I'm training today, Patrick. Rick, this is my brother in law Mikey..."

He looked at Mikey and mouthed the words 'don't kill him'. Mikey smirked and turned.

"Patrick huh?"

"Yeah, hi..."

Patrick smiled, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you...and I prefer Rick."

"Rick. Frankie and Ricky. I like that."

Mikey gave a rare smile.

"Frankie, tell Gee I'm still working on the situation. "

He turned back to Patrick.

"Be seeing you."

Patrick smiled back...he didn't like being called Ricky, but he'd deal with it cos Mikey was cute...in a dark, sarcastic asshole kinda way.

He turned back to Frank.

"There's a situation?.

He raised an eyebrow. Frank swallowed subconsciously and shook his head.

"Yeah...nothing interesting. Let's get going, ok?"

"Sure Frankie."

Patrick climbed into the truck avoiding a playful slap. He had a feeling he was going to like this job.

_***Time Stamp: March***_

Patrick had been with UPS for about three months now, and he was right...he <I>did</I> like the job.

He had his own truck and route, he'd made a couple of friends, _avoided_ Gabe's advances, and actually started to hang out with Frank outside of work most Fridays now...it was good.

After work on the Fridays when they got together, Patrick would go home first to change out of the crappy brown uniform, then head over to Frank and Gerard's house.

The first time he'd gone, and met Gerard, he was surprised that he was Mikey's brother, cos they were nothing alike. He liked the older man, but was kind of disappointed that he hadn't seen Mikey again since the day he'd started working with Frank.

Walking up to Frank's front door, he wondered if today would be the day. He rung the doorbell and waited.

"Hey Rick. Come in. Dinner is almost ready."

Gerard smiled

"Hi Gee...what we having?"

Patrick followed the other man toward the kitchen.

“Roasted acorn squash with Brown sugar butter for all of us and some balsamic glazed chops for you and I."

"Ooh...that sounds good..."

Patrick grinned.

"Frank doesn't know what he's missing out on Gee...your veggie food's great, but your meat dishes..."

He licked his lips, moaning in appreciation and pretending to collapse against the doorframe.

"Out of this world."

Gerard giggled.

"Flattery will get you a bigger piece of pie."

"Well <I>you</I> sure know the way to a man's heart Gee."

Patrick grinned, moving to peer over Gerard's shoulder at whatever he was stirring. Gerard giggled again. He lifted the spoon and held it for Patrick.

"Open wide."

Patrick opened his mouth, leaning in closer.

"Is it good?"

Gerard asked nervously. Patrick leaned his head on Gerard's shoulder and groaned dramatically.

"Delicious. If you weren't married to my best friend..."

Gerard giggled again.

"Oh you. Frankie should be out soon. Why don't you go and start setting the table?"

Gerard kissed Patrick's cheek and handed him four plates. Patrick chuckled, accepted the plates and headed through to the dining room. Once he'd placed the plates down...wondering absently who the fourth one was for...he returned to the kitchen, and was more than a little surprised to see Mikey leaning against the counter next to Gerard. He froze in confusion for a moment, wondering how the other man had got in, cos he would've had to pass Patrick...and he didn't.

"Oh...hi. Mikey right?"

He held out his hand.

Mikey gave Patrick a look and suddenly Gerard was nervous. His whole body language changed. Mikey had a possessive hand on the small of his back.

"Gee why don’t you go check on Frankie. I'll keep an eye on things here."

"Mikey..."

Mikey' s hand tensed on Gerard's back and he quieted. He walked past Patrick and mouthed sorry. Patrick watched him walk away, then turned back to face Mikey...there was something dark and familiar in his stare.

"So..."

He said slowly, stuffing his hands into his pockets nonchalantly.

"What's up?"

"You tell me. You and Gerard seem to be pretty close."

Mikey pulled a knife from the block next to him. He stabbed a cucumber half that Gerard was slicing and held it out to Patrick.

"Want some Ricky?"

"No thanks Mick."

Patrick smirked. Mikey let out a low growl. He shoved the knife into the chopping block trapping the poor vegetable...that was really a fruit.

"Suit yourself."

Patrick shrugged one shoulder, smiling calmly.

"Everything ok in here?..."

Frank said quickly as he ran in, slipping slightly on the kitchen floor in his Batman socks.

"Everyone getting on?"

He looked between his friend and his disturbingly quiet brother-in-law.

"Sure. We're fine right Ricky?"

"Course we are Mick...why wouldn't we be?"

"Mick? Ricky?"

Gerard was confused. When did they nicknames?"

"Uh...shall I serve now?"

Frank shrugged slightly at Gerard.

"Sure baby...I'll help you."

He stepped over to where Gerard was and leaned into his ear.

"I get the feeling Mikey's not impressed."

"I get the feeling Mikey thinks Patrick did something."

"I have the feeling that you two forgot Mikey has very bad hearing."

Mikey smirked as both men jumped.

"You're determined to give me a fucking heart attack, aren't you Mikey..."

Frank groaned, shaking his head.

"Where's Rick?"

Gerard noticed he was gone too.

"Fuck Mikey why?"

"Why was he flirting with you like that? You belong to Frankie and I. What gives?"

Mikey was growling low again. Frank raised an eyebrow at Mikey, wrapping an arm around Gerard's waist and pulling him into his side.

"Well...me anyway."

"Uh Frankie..."

Gerard kissed him sweetly.

"...please don't fight. Just because he promised..."

Gerard worried his brow. Until last year it was just him and Mikey. Frank needed to remember that. Right now it was like two alphas in the room. Gerard could hear Mikey restraining himself.

"I'm out."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"Mikey wait."

"What? You don't need me here."

Mikey left the room. Gerard sighed.

"Frankie. Let him go."

Frank kissed Gerard's cheek.

"I'll bring him back...or die trying."

He winced, then grinned and hurried out to catch his brother-in-law before he vanished into the night.

"Hey Gee?...where's Frank going?"

Patrick asked as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen a moment later.

"He had to go after something we need for dinner."

"Oh, okay..."

Patrick looked at Gerard, who was standing still with two dishes of food in his hands, and a slightly worried expression on his face.

"You alright there Gee?...need some help?"

"I'm good thanks."

Gerard stepped forward and stumbled.

"Woah, easy there..."

Patrick darted forward and caught Gerard...the food, unfortunately, wasn't so fortunate and hit the floor in a smash of glass.

"You sure you okay?"

Patrick ignored the ruined meal and steered Gerard to a chair, sitting him down gently.

"I..."

Gerard was afraid for his husband. Why did his brother jump to conclusions so much?

"I'll get you a drink..."

Patrick said as he crossed to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, then to the fridge to pour Gerard some cold water from the jug they kept in there.

He took it back to Gerard and handed it over, crouching in front of the other man.

"There you go...nice and slow now."

"Thanks Rick. You are a good friend...that's Why I have to tell you to go. Leave Frank and I. It's for your own good."

Patrick's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair.

"What? What are you talking about Gee?"

"We like you, Rick. You are like family to us even in this short time, but...it isn't safe anymore."

"Safe?...Gee, I don't understand..."

Patrick chewed his lip and looked toward the front door, then back at Gerard.

"Should I get Frank?...or Mikey?"

Gerard was quiet whimpering. Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He went to his contacts, found Frank's number and pressed call...praying Frank had his phone with him and hadn't left it behind. The call rang out, but Patrick couldn't hear Frank's ringtone in the house, so he must have taken it. He tried again...nothing.

"Gee?...where's your cell?...I'll call Mikey cos Frank's not picking up."

Now Gerard started sobbing. Patrick was really worried now.

"Ok Gee...it's ok, I'll try Frank again."

He took Gerard's hand in his as he pressed call...again it rung out.

"I'm going to lay down. Sorry about dinner tonight Rick. It was nice seeing you."

Gerard got up and kissed Patrick's cheek. Then he left the room. Patrick stood and followed Gerard to the door and watched him walk up the stairs, then turned back into the kitchen to clean up the mess on the floor. He tried Frank again when he'd scooped the worst up, but still, there was no reply. He set to scrubbing the floor so there was no stain left behind. When he was done, he wrote a note on one of the little pad of sticky notes on the counter and stuck it to the fridge door, then grabbed his coat and put it on, checking his pockets before picking up his hat and leaving into the night. <hr />

Mikey hid in the shadows. He watched Patrick get in his jeep. He started his own car silently and followed. He knew where Patrick lived, but Patrick was going elsewhere.<hr />

Patrick drove toward a little bar he had recently started to go to. It wasn't as good as the one he used to frequent...but it wasn't bad.

When he arrived, he pulled into the parking lot out back, parked in the far corner, under the streetlight with the busted bulb, and cut the engine.

He saw another car pull in, but ignored it as he got out of the car.<hr />

Mikey couldn't believe how easy Patrick was making it for him. He crept out of his car and slunk into the shadows getting ready to strike.<hr />

Patrick slipped his hands into his coat pockets as he headed toward the corner of the building.<hr />

Mikey pulled out his favorite knife. He made no sound as he moved in to strike.<hr />

Patrick stopped walking just before the corner, out of the wind and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter.<hr />

Mikey lifted the knife aiming for the vertebrae that would render Patrick helpless. Wordlessly he went in for the kill. Patrick stepped to the right sharply, grabbing the arm that was trying to stab him and twisting it roughly with his right hand, as he brought up his left elbow, shooting it back at his assailant's face...hard, and stamping back onto the guy's foot. Mikey was in a bit of shock but recovered quickly from his own experience. He had fought blind before. He brought his knee up into Patrick's stomach and shoved his own elbow into his throat. He then grabbed his head and slammed the back of it into the brick wall.

Patrick hadn't even got a look at this guy's face yet, cos it was too dark where they were, but he could tell this wasn't just some punk out to kill him for the change in his pocket...and that made it all the more exciting. He didn't have time to pull his blade from his pocket now, and the other guy's was on the ground, so it was going to be hands-on...how he liked it. Grabbing the man's coat front, Patrick yanked him forward and kneed him hard enough that he'd probably need surgery to retrieve his balls, then brought his knee up under the guy's chin.

"Bastard."

Mikey dropped his knife and rushed the guy smashing him into the wall. Playtime was over now.

Mikey started to rabbit punch him in the kidneys. If he was going to live he would be pissing blood for a week. He then kicked him in the knee causing him to hit his knees. Mikey pulled out his spare knife and held it to his throat.

"I'm impressed. For a homewrecker, you fight well."

"Mikey?!..."

Patrick said in shock, his hand moving unseen toward his pocket.

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"No one that ever slights my family lives."

Mikey pressed the blade in slightly.

"Pity too. I thought you were cute and funny. Too bad you went after my brother. I decided to share him with Frankie...that was hard enough . He is happy now and I will be darned if your sexy self is going to ruin that."

Mikey didn't care what he said now. It was all over.

"Wait, _what?_...you think I'm after _Gee_?..."

Patrick started to laugh...he couldn't help it, it was just too ridiculous.

"I'm not after your brother, idiot..."

He laughed harder as he felt the knife tip break his skin slightly.

"I mean...Gee's nice and all, and a great cook...but it's _you_ I fancy. I've been going to Frankie and Gee's place every Friday for a couple months now, just in the hope of seeing _your_ hotness again."

"What?"

Mikey was caught off guard and Patrick took advantage of it. He felt stupid and strangely honored.

"That day I saw you at work?...my first day, when Frankie was training me?...I thought you were the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen in my life..."

Before Mikey had time to think, Patrick kicked the boy's legs out and was sat on his hips, pinning him to the ground on his back and leaning down over him. He had both Mikey's hands trapped beneath his...his blade laying useless in a puddle.

"There now see...isn't that better?"

He asked condescendingly before leaning in and pressing his lips hard against Mikey's. This was new. A few moments ago Mikey had been fighting for his life and to end Patrick's, but now...he was in a dirty alley experiencing the best kiss of his life.

"Wait wait...not here. I mean let's..."

Mikey tried to get his brain on track, he was a serial killer for fuck sake, he was used to thinking on his feet, but this...this was so new to him.

"You're right. Where's closer, yours or mine?"

Mikey thinks. He has never let anyone into his house except Gerard, not even Frank.

"I know you live nowhere near here, so I guess it would be mine."

"Then let's go..."

Patrick was on his feet in a moment, his hand outstretched to help Mikey up.

"I'll follow you in my car. No offense, but you just had a knife to my throat...y' know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

Mikey's head is still swimming with everything that happened. He gets back in his car, which Patrick seems impressed as to how he managed to hide it. The drive in a line till they get to the intersection and Patrick pulls up next to Mikey. He guns the engine and Mikey laughs. When the light turns green they take off racing neck and neck till the next light. Mikey has not had so much fun in a while. They arrive at his house.

"Man, I thought I had a lead foot."

Patrick laughed.

"I'll take you skydiving sometime...that little race just now will feel like snail's pace in comparison."

"Oh man, that sounds great...wait...did you just ask me out on a date?"

Patrick smirked.

"You know, I think I just did...did it work?"

"You assume you are going to be alive after this. I may pull some praying mantis shit on you still."

Patrick chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh Mikey...you wouldn't kill _me_...I'm too cute."

"I've killed cuter, trust me."

Mikey lets Patrick in his house and then quickly pins him against the wall, knife at his cheek.

"You know, I kind of like the way your eyes go wide when I do that."

He smirks and then slides the knife down the skin as he kisses him. Patrick's hand slid into his pocket and retrieved his own blade. He pressed the tip slightly against Mikey's balls as he broke the kiss.

"Shall we leave the knife-play for another time...hmm?"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I am curious, though, how is it that you are so good with a knife as well as your fighting skills...and who said I wasn't into knife play."

Mikey lightly scratched Patrick's cheek with blood swelling up then licked it away.

"I think you can work it out...if you think hard enough."

Patrick smirked.

"I'd rather work something out instead."

Mikey leaned in and kissed Patrick again. He pushed his way into his mouth with his tongue. Inside it was soft and warmed and Mikey forgot how much he loved kissing and how long it had been. Patrick kissed back hungrily. After a minute he flipped them, pressing Mikey against the hard wall.

Mikey laughed.

"I think we are going to have a problem here both being Tops."

Patrick frowned slightly, thinking.

"Well..."

He grew out the word.

"How about you top this time, and I'll top next time...deal?"

"You are pretty sure there is going to be a next time huh?"

Patrick shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I _am_ cute and sexy...I don't see you being able to resist."

"Well then, follow me if you dare."

Mikey pushed Patrick away and then headed toward his bedroom. Patrick smirked and followed close behind him, pulling off his coat on the way. Mikey was already on the bed leaning back when Patrick arrived. Patrick kicked off his shoes as he put his coat on Mikey's dresser. He held up his knife.

"I'm not gonna need this...am I?"

"Maybe not this time..."

Mikey slipped his shirt off.

"Good..."

Patrick lay his knife down on top of his coat, then pulled his button up off over his head.

"So, where do you want me?"

He grinned, undoing his flies.

"How about you get that warm mouth around my cock first before I rim you?"

If Mikey was trying to shock Patrick, he'd have to try harder than that.

"Sounds good to me..."

Patrick stripped of his pants, showing he had on no underwear, then raised an eyebrow.

"What, you want me to suck your cock through your jeans?...take 'em off."

"Strip me."

"I could I _cut_ them off you, if you'd like?"

Patrick smirked.

Mikey just lay back.

"Do what you like."

Patrick's eyes lit up and he reached for his blade. He crawled onto the bed and looked at Mikey for any objection...of sign that he was about to stab him in the head or something.

"You sure?...those are nice fucking jeans...make your ass look amazing."

Mikey shrugged.

"If my ass looks good in them imagine them out."

Patrick considered this, then grinned and set to with his blade. He ripped through the denim from the bottom of one leg to the top, straight through the waistband, then did the same with the other leg before pulling the ruined pants away and discarding them on the floor.

He looked at the beauty below him and licked his lips.

"Even better."

He breathed.

Patrick closed up his knife and dropped it off the edge of the bed, then took Mikey's entire cock into his mouth in one go. Mikey moaned and arched his back thrusting his hips up.

"Fuck Ricky!"

Patrick pulled off and bit hard on Mikey's thigh.

" _Don't_ call me Ricky."

Then he went straight back down, deep throating Mikey, just because he could.

"C-C-Can I call you Trick then?"

Patrick swallowed around Mikey's cock a couple times while he thought about it, then pulled off.

"If you must."

He took the head back into his mouth and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and digging his tongue into the slit at the same time.

"No no, you gotta stop now or I'm gonna lose it!"

Patrick pulled off with a pop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That was kinda my plan."

He winked.

Mikey growled and pitched forward pushing Patrick down. He pulled the knife out that was always hidden behind his pillow.

"My turn now."

He flipped Patrick over and ran the blade down his back. Mikey licked at the pale skin before him.

"I like your curves. Noticed them the first time I saw you. You can even make that sorry brown uniform look good. Can't wait till Summer to see you in the shorts. "

He worked his way down to his ass and ran his hand all over it, spreading his cheeks. He leaned in and inhaled.

"I was happy to find out that you shower twice a day."

Patrick pushed his ass up off the bed.

"You gonna talk all night, or are you gonna eat me out?"

Mikey smirked and dove in.<hr />

Gee was still trembling waiting for either Patrick or Frank to return. He would even take Mikey at this point.

Frank never _did_ catch up to Mikey...and when he went to check at his brother-in-law's house, he could hear what he could only assume was either someone getting fucked...or killed. Frank wasn't sure he wanted to know which, so he didn't knock, and instead headed home.

"Gee?...I'm home baby."

He called out as he entered the house.

"Frankie!"

Gerard ran into the living room and knocked Frank on his ass.

"I thought I would never see you again!"

"Woah baby shh..."

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's trembling body and held him tight.

"I'm here baby...everything's okay...are _you_ okay?"

"NO! Mikey left, then you left and I let...oh Frankie I’m so stupid! I let Patrick leave and now Mikey has probably killed him! Why was a stupid enough to do that!? It was just harmless flirting. We both knew it meant nothing!"

Gerard started to hyper ventilate.

"Shh shh Gee baby..."

Frank cooed, trying to calm his panicked husband.

"I'm sure Rick's fine...he's probably home watching Netflix right now..."

He stroked Gerard's hair from his tear stained face and looked into his eyes.

"Besides...I dropped by Mikey's place, and unless I'm very much mistaken, he was in there fucking someone...and I doubt he's had time to kill Rick <I>and</I> hook up with someone...do you?"

"Fucking someone? Mikey doesn't bring anyone to his house. You only know where he lives cause I showed you and remember the hell we got from him for that!

Frank shrugged.

"I only know what I heard baby...and if that wasn't fucking, I'll eat my joke book."

"Can you eat your joke book anyway?"

Gerard was calming down enough to relax his breathing.

"I'm going to call him...just in case."

Gerard reached for the phone and hit speed dial.

"Fuck!"

Mikey bucked his hips up as that his cock went deeper in Patrick's ass. He had a grip on his hips and watched as Patrick rode him with is head tipped back and his mouth hung open. He was grinning that he found his prostate and was now abusing it without mercy when his phone started ringing.

"Who the fuck?"

Mikey looked over and saw it was Gerard.

"Shit, it's my brother."

"Well answer it then..."

Patrick huffed, squeezing his muscles around Mikey's cock and bouncing harder.

"Don't keep him waiting."

Mikey picked up his phone.

"This better be life or it will be your death emergency Gee, I'm a, ah ah, little busy here!"

Gerard looked at the phone and then at Frank.

"What?..."

Frank asked his surprised looking husband.

"What did he say?"

"I'm..."

Gerard pulled Frank to him so he could hear through the speaker too.

"Come on Mikey...f-fuck me harder...make 'em wanna join in."

Frank's eyes went wide and he pulled back after a moment.

"Well _that's_ < something I want to forget ever hearing..."

He grimaced.

"Think I'm going to go clean out my ears with a wire brush now."

Gerard was about to say something, but he was cut off.

"Trick baby, so fucking tight. Gonna fill you up so good!"

Gerard gasped. He just looked at the phone.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A CONDOM ON!"

And then he hung up face bright red.

*

*

*

Patrick lay panting on his back next to Mikey, staring at the ceiling.

"I think we scarred Frankie and Gee for life..."

He chuckled.

"Do you think they'll ever invite either of us round for dinner again?"

"If they know what's good for them they will."

Mikey took a drag of his cigarette and then handed it to Patrick.

"You staying?"

"Sure...all that awaits me at home is a blind snake and a TV dinner, so why not?..."

Patrick sucked hard on the cigarette then handed it back.

"Speaking of food...we didn't eat before...pizza?"

He looked over at Mikey, and was pretty sure he'd never seen a sexier sight in his whole damn life.

"Sleep first then pizza."

Mikey put his cigarette out and pulled Patrick in close. He yawned and he pushed Patrick's head on his shoulder.

"Oh and Patrick, if you try to kill me..."

Mikey hit the headboard twice in a certain spot and a knife flew out into his grip and was quickly pushed up to Patrick's chin.

"...just so you know."

He yawned again and slipped it back into the secret compartment. Patrick grinned, closing his eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way...Way."

Mikey laughed and lifted Patrick's face to kiss him and then settled in for a much-needed nap.

_***Time Passes: Six Months Later***_

Mikey watched Frank leave the kitchen. He motioned to Patrick to follow him. They came up through the basement quietly. Mikey was kind of proud that he and Patrick made such a great team. They made it into the kitchen and were leaning against the counter when Frank returned scaring the hell out of him.

"What the fuck guys?!..."

Frank hissed, clutching his chest.

"You _trying_ / to kill me?..."

He looked at Mikey, his voice going flat.

"Don't answer that."

Patrick grinned.

"We came for dinner Frankie...aren't you happy to see us?"

He pouted dramatically.

"Thrilled..."

Frank rolled his eyes.

"I'll go tell Gee you're here."

He turned and headed through toward the bedroom, leaving Mikey and Patrick alone.

Mikey chuckled.

"That never gets old."

Mikey was waiting for his brother when he saw a letter on the table that he recognized tear splashes on. He grabbed it and read it, his fists tightening as he got to the bottom.

"What's wrong?"

Patrick asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Someone is threatening Gee. They saw you two in the park and they think they can blackmail him. it looks like Gerard gave into their demands once and now they want more."

Mikey was gritting his teeth. He didn't like the guy describing his brother's ass, even if it was in his jeans.

"Then we deal with it..."

Patrick soothed.

"…together."

Mikey deflated a bit.

"How did I get so lucky to find a perfect guy who is also a serial killer?"

He leaned in and kissed Patrick sweetly. He turned the letter over and wrote a quick note and then disappeared with Patrick into the night.

"Hey Mikey, sorry i was..."

Gerard saw that no one was in the kitchen. He looked and saw the letter he was crying over earlier. It was slightly crumpled and there was writing on the back.

"Hey Gee, sorry, something came up and Trick and I had to go take care of it. Raincheck?

Love Mikey."

Gerard laughed lightly. He knew he shouldn't cause it meant someone else out there was about to meet a slow death. Still, He smiled cause he knew that Mikey was working with Patrick now and he made him very happy. Gerard turned to see Frank I the doorway.

"Looks like it's just the two of us tonight."

Frank smiled as he took Gerard into his arms.

"Just the way I like it baby..."

He kissed him softly.

"...perfect."


End file.
